Captured at first sight
by GodamnBatman
Summary: This contains a fictional character I created entering the realm of the Batman. This also takes place while Richard is still Robin. I haven't written anything in a long while let alone publish it for public view so this is truly a rough draft. If enough people are interested I'll be more then happy to go back over this story for finite details and finish it. Hope you enjoy it.


Aisuka slept through another round of the grandfather clock's chimes announcing to anyone in the manor who was awake it was now 2 am. She had fallen asleep hours prior knowing it was useless to wait up for him. Despite his continued promises he's be home before midnight she'd learned it was a hollow one. He always managed to get tied up or find some situation that held him up. It was the nature of the game. She couldn't hold it against him but she couldn't help but wonder if she'd still choose this life if given the facts up front. Her breathing was slow and rhythmic as she continued to dream peacefully without noticing the engine roaring 2 stories below her resting form.

It was only 2 hours later then he'd promised and yet it tore at him every time he came home later then expected. As Batman pulled the Batmobile onto the platform Robin wasted no time releasing the hatch and leaping from the car.

"I'll finish here." A deep voice stated from below the cowl.

"Thanks." Robin replied without glancing back. It was now a weeks worth of late returns and he was eager to see Ai. He didn't even get home before the sun rose the night before. Despite it all she never made him feel ashamed or resented. He'd promised himself he wouldn't drag her into this but he couldn't resist her. She'd pulled him into her world before he could try to put up a wall.

The races had already begun but she always had a knack for making an appearance. Her pipes growled with each twist of the accelerator and as she neared the parking lot the sound only increased. Her exterior was shroud in a black leather coat resting just above her narrow hips. Her skinny jeans hugged her curves disappearing into the tops of black combat boots adorned with a subtle heal. It wasn't until she removed her helmet that Dick found himself enthralled with the breathtaking angel before him. Clicking the exhaust and turning the motorcycle off she straddled the bike planting her feet firmly on either side. Slender fingers grasped the base of her black helmet lifting it slowly from her head allowing her raven locks to fall graceful around her heart shaped face. Her eyes were closed as she shook her hair free. As her hand fell to her side holding the helmet her almond eyes slowly opened revealing her onyx irises. She gently licked her lips and went to hang the helmet from her handle bars. Quickly three men ran to greet her.

"Aisuka! You made it! We've been waiting for you. The races just started!" She replied with a subtle smile and swing her right leg over the cycle and rose to her feet. She quickly scanned the area and caught Dick's gaze resting casually on her. Whatever effect she had on him he'd had the exact same on her. He was leaning against his Buell with fitted jeans resting just below his hips and a slim black t shirt adorning his torso. It was clear from the brief glance he was in shape and she couldn't help but admire his arms. It wasn't just his physique that caused her to pause and hold his stare but the deepness in his icy hued eyes. It was clear from the first moment they'd locked eyes they both had a history that made them who they were today. She flashed him a half smile before brushing a few unruly locks behind her left ear. She walked with the men who'd greeted her but tossed a glance behind her before turning to watch the races. Dick found himself drawn to her and after letting her get a bit of a start her left his own motorcycle and followed the group. He caught up to her a few moments later and stopped just behind her stationary body. The breeze swept through her hair and sent the sweet scent of her shampoo into his nose. It was a soft scent of flowers and fruit that caused him to breath it in deeper. She reached out to hug one of the men before the three of them ran out onto the course for their race. They were racing their Acura against a Civic. He took full control of the next few moments while she stood alone. Taking a step forward her whispered into her left ear.

"Who are they?" His voice was low, raspy, and sexy at the same time. It caused her heart to flutter slightly. She didn't turn to meet his gaze but instead replied with the same low tone.

"Friends, what does it matter?"

"I like to know what kind of competition I'm against."

"Who said you're a contender?"

"Would you like to call this a draw?" He stepped closer again and using his fingers he brushed the hair around her ear behind the lobe letting his breath fill her ear. He could feel her body tighten at his touch and he couldn't help but take a small amount of pleasure from his effect one her.

"You still assume you have a chance at winning..." Her voice trailed off and she quickly swung around her hair dancing around her shoulders and she stopped. Her onyx eyes catching his and holding them. She felt the breath leave her lungs as she held his gaze unable to form any more words she waited for his response. He was handsome she had to give him that.

"I'd say I've already won." Dick reached his hand forward placing it on her left hip he pulled her towards him. Ai felt her hip brush his and she felt herself breathless again. She was running out of witty comebacks and starting to falter in her resolve. She couldn't pin point it but something about him had her captivated...

Dick dropped his mask on the dresser as he walked through the doorway. He couldn't help but admire the way the moonlight fell across her sleeping form illuminating the curves of her hips as she slept facing him. A few more steps into the room and his gloves were left to rest on the carpet. Mere seconds passed before the rest of his uniform lay beside the bed leaving him only in his boxer briefs and he was creeping below the covers beside her. Ai stirred slightly as the mattress bounced with his movements. A slight moan escaped her body as she rolled to her back. He followed her and as his face hung just above hers he spoke softly just above a whisper.

"Hey beautiful." He used the back of his hand to gently brush against her cheek. She moaned again and slowly her eyes opened to half.

"Hey, you're home." Her words were soft and coated in sleep. She nuzzled towards him and closed her eyes again. Her hand slipped across his waist to rest on his hip. Her breaths became shallow and it was clear she had fallen back into a deep sleep. Dick smiles gently at her sleeping form resting beside him. He'd never imagined there would be a woman in his life he could share his secrets with let alone one so amazing as she. He allowed his elbow to relax and laid down beside her, shortly after his eyelids closed sleep claimed him.

"Ai... Ai..." She took a deep breath before her eyes fluttered open. The light stung so she squinted slightly slowly opening one eyes before allowing the other to open as well. She was greated with Dicks mischievous smile once again. It was hard to contain the smile that snuck across her lips.

"Dick, you're alright?" It was the same every morning, you're home, you're alright. She was always so pleased he'd made it home in one piece. He couldn't help but feel guilty for putting himself in such danger while she worried for him. He nodded gently as he leaned closer to press his lips gently to hers. He could feel her lips part and her tongue probe gently against his lips until they parted at well. They kissed each other with equal passion for moments that felt like hours...

He leaned down until his lips were just inches from hers his gaze never wavering. He'd been able to kiss more girls then one could keep count. It was almost a game at this point. But she made him want to hesitate, to want; more? Her focus on only him while her friends raced for the second time that evening. She couldn't break away or help but focus on his finger tips resting on her flesh. He voice was caught in her throat as she waited for his next action, his next word, his next movement. The two remained like statues waiting for the others next move. Until he releases her hip turning to walk away. Ai tries to regain the breaths that have left her and she takes one final deep one while watching him walk away. She can tell he's trouble but she can't help but watch the way his body moves. Her tongure brushes across her lips and she begins to follow him. She knows there is nothing good that can come of this but she knows whatever comes is going to be mind blowing.

Dick knows she's following him and a sly smirk creeps at the side of his lips. He isn't sure what he's doing and he's thankful she's following. He wouldn't have been able to hold out for long if she'd called his bluff. As he nears his bike he's stride begins to slow allowing her the opportunity to catch up. Dick steals a quick glance behind him to see Ai standing just behind him. He smirks and swings his leg over his Buell before sliding his own bike helmet atop his head. He puts both hands on the handlebars and a moment later a pair of arms slides across his waist. It's only then he sucks in and breaths out deeply at a loss as he glances behind him meeting only a jet black helmet with the visor pulled down masking her features. No words are spoken as he kicks the bike into gear and speeds off.

As their kiss ends he leans out to look into her eyes admiring her features proud to claim them as his, He watches her drop a soft sweet smile and just slightly bite her lower lip.

"I'm so glad you're safe." She whispers running her hand gently across his chest. She never hesitates at the scars adorning his chest and just appreciates him as imperfect as he's become.

"I'm sorry.. I... it's just..." before he can finish she places her finger across his lips silencing him. She sits up then meeting his gaze at eye level. She licks her lips before speaking softly.

"Stop, I love you." It's all she says but it's how she says it. Dick can't hold himself back and he lunges forward causing her to collapse beneath him. She gasps feeling him bulge from his boxer briefs on her thigh. Once more she whispers, " I love you... Dick."

He grinds himself against her thigh and she moans gently, he meanwhile growls in her earlobe nipping it gently. She arches her back towards him rubbing her own warmth against his thigh. She reaches down removing the thin cloth between them leaving him access to her aching need for him. She breaths out deeply with a small sigh as she feels his finger work its way down her smooth stomach across her thigh and to the most intimate part of her. It was already becoming moist with anticipation as he slipped a single digit into her. She moaned arching towards him.

"Oh... Dick...Ugh..." She reached down gently brushing the already erect part of him. It was clear his intentions and he'd already confirmed hers. She started working his briefs down his hips before he removed them completely removed his briefs. He stood at attention waiting for her to accept him.

"Ai, Ai..." He leaned again causing her to lay flat and he moved on top of her. His shaft pressing just at her entrance. She was waiting to receive him and continued to breath in each moment. Dick began to enter Ai and they both took a deep breath without looking away from one another. She gripped his back tightly as he dug into the mattress thrusting his hips towards hers. She took each inch of him savoring each moment. They continued in rhythm until neither of their bodies could hold back their released any longer. Spent Dick gently laid himself on top of her and Ai wrapped her arms loosely around his back. She kissed his head softly and he returned her peck with a soft one on her neck. She sighed contently. After basking in the sweet release they had given each other Dick arched his back upward to look into Ai's blissful eyes. He whispered softly, " We should make an appearance at breakfast."

"Ok." Ai replied softly. Untangling themselves from each others limbs they each climbed down from the bed. Dick kicked his uniform in a small pile and disappeared into the large closest across from the bed while Ai rummaged through one of the dresser drawers. Each hunting down the clothing items they would be wearing for the day. Dick emerged wearing a dark navy hoodie with equally dark navy fitted jeans. Aisuka removed a black long sleeved fitted top to go with dark navy skinny jeans and quickly put them on. As they caught each other for the first time after getting dressed they couldn't help but marvel at how sexy the other looked.

"We better go before I can't help but take you again." Dick said smugly. Ai laughed and put her hand in his as they exited the room.

Bruce was already at the table drinking small sips from his the coffee mug beside him. His nose in the mornings paper he barely heard the two enter the dining room. It wasn't until he heard them greet Alfred that he looked up.

"Mornin Alfred." Dick greeted quickly. Ai leaned to give him a quick peck on the cheek and smiled at the older gentleman. He'd welcomed her immediately into the home and helped to always make sure she was comfortable. She had grown very fond of him in the short time she'd resided here. "Bruce." Dick added after sliding into his seat at the table just to the left of Bruce. Aisuka took the seat across from Dick and to the right of Bruce.

"Good Morning Mr. Wayne." It was hard for her to shake the formality of it all. He'd let her stay in his families home, let her in on their most precious secrets, and never made her feel like a charity case.

"Bruce, Please Aisuka, it's just Bruce." He reminded her for the thousanth time. She nodded vowing to remember next time. Bruce smiled just barely, which was rare enough for her to know he had kindness beneath his hard exterior. "What are you two doing today?" Bruce asked glancing over to Dick.

"I think we'll spend most of the afternoon training. Ai really wants to work on her hand to hand." Bruce shifted his gaze to Ai and watched her nod her head in agreement. Bruce swallowed before speaking.

"I have to make an apperance at a charity event early this evening and Dick," His gaze swung back to his adoptee, "I'd like for you to attend." Dick made a face, he hated those things and he never missed a chance to show it.

"Really?"

"Yes, it's important for you to get practice at this. It's a great chance to role play." Dick sighed.

"If you insist. May I bring a guest?" Both of the men's eyes then shifted to Aisuka just as she lifted the coffee cup Alfred had just placed before her to her lips. She swallowed her sip and stared back.

"Me?" Dick had never asked to take her out in public in this way. Sure they dated but she'd resolved to staying in the shadows when it came to Bruce Wayne and all that was attached to it. It was partly for her safety, partly because it wasn't her scene, and mostly because she'd never been invited.

"I think that would be nice Dick. If Aisuka is interested in attending." Bruce replied.

"Well, Ai?" Dick pleaded. He clearly didn't want to go alone. Trying to hold back her excitement at the prospect she replied softly.

"Yes, I'd like that."

"It starts at 4, we'll leave the manor at 3. It's cocktail formal." Bruce relayed returning to his paper. Aisuka glanced up to look at the Grandfather clock through the hallway. It read 9:45am. Dick finished his coffee and grabbed one of the muffins from the center of the table.

"I'll see you downstairs in 10, we only have a couple hours for training." He turned and left the dining room. Aisuka remained and finished her own coffee before glancing towards the paper again.

"Thanks, Bruce." She pushed back her chair while grabbing a muffin for herself and walked out of the room. The paper hide it but as she said his name Bruce couldn't help but hide the smile that had claimed his lips.

As Aisuka descended the stairs leading down into the dark cave she couldn't help but look around watching the water drip slowly from the walls pooling on the stone stairs beneath her sneakered feet. She'd pulled her hair back into a tight pony tail for the training and changed into loose yoga pants and a black tank top. Dick never went easy on her and someday she swore she'd best him. She truly hoped today was the day. Her invitation still hung in her thoughts and she quickly tried to push it back so it wouldn't distract her.

"I said 10." Dick quiped with a smirk. She smirked in return entering the circle shrugging in retort. He shook his head at her the smirk never leaving his lips. "We don't have a lot of time today let' get started." He lifted his arms with his fists clenched. Aisuka nodded and rasied her own arms across her chest starting to bob on her feet. Dick came at her swinging his left hand which she blocked with her right upper arm. Expelling a breath she moved back awaiting his next movement which didn't take long he swing quickly again. Ai blocked this as well with little moments to spare. She swung her entire body dancing just to Dick's left opening the gap between them once more. He didn't let her savor the distance for long before coming at her again. His fists meeting her arms one after another. He swept at her feet and she fell backwards slamming against the caves floor. She huffed and hurried back to her feet.

"That wasn't fair!" She spat at him.

"It won't ever be fair." He responded coldly. He was in Robin mode and when he was like this he wanted her better, stronger, faster. There wasn't reasoning with him it was just do your absolute best. No less. He came at her again and just like the time before he bested her. After one more round of ending up flat on her ass he called the end. It was close to 1 in the afternoon.

"Giving up on me already?" She stated coolly rubbing her more then bruised arm.

"We need to get ready." He replied before shooting her an impish smile, "Besides I can't have you too bruised for public." He turned and walked towards the stairs leaving her to follow behind him.

Dick slowed the bike down in an ally not far from the manor and turned into an ally between two brick buildings that has closed more then two hours ago. It was quiet and that's what he needed to sort through all of this. He placed both of his feet firmly on the floor and then glanced back to her. She raised her head up and even though neither could see the others eyes it was clear they were looking at each other through their visors.

"Why did you follow me?" Dick asked pensively. Aisuka swallowed.

"Because I wanted to."

"My life is complicated."

"Whose isn't?" Her question caused him to pause and turn back around taking a few moments to stair at the handlebars before completely killing the engine on the bike. Aisuka dismounted the vehicle but kept her helmet atop her head as she stepped back to admire him. Dick dismounted a few moments later and turned to face her. He removed his helmet quickly giving her full access to his icy blue eyes. As is on command Aisuka removed her own helmet catching his stare with her own onyx hues. He stepped towards her slowly, but quickly grasped her slender waist in his hands drawing her near him. Her gaze never wavered as he drew her to him. Inside her heart was beating quickly and her adrenaline was racing but outside she seemed unrattled by the events unfolding around her. His body was inches from hers, hovering just out of reach from his. The tension between them couldn't be described as anything less then electric, sensual, and eager. Aisuka had spent her life on the edge and yet as she stood inches from this man she lost her edge.

"I can't help but want you." He whispered leaning down to rest his lips against hers. Her initial shock was replaced by her internal urges, he wasn't unattractive who could blame her. She fought to maintain control of herself while returning his urgent kiss. She bit his lower lip gently slowly letting it pull away from her teeth. Ai's head remained level but her eyes lifted up to meet his hooded by her eyelids she had a seductive stare about her.


End file.
